brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Friends
LEGO Friends is a LEGO theme. There have been two versions of the same main characters: 2012-2017 and 2018 - present. Main Characters 2012-2017 Heartlake City is a great place to visit, but it's an even better place to live. These happy residents love it here. Come and meet them and learn about their personalities, pastimes, and friendship. * Andrea: Andrea is a born performer and dreams of becoming a singing superstar. * Emma: From fashion and interior design to knitting and making jewellery, Emma is buzzing with creativity. * Mia: Mia is an animal lover and is happiest when she's riding her horse, Bella. * Olivia: Olivia is a science genius - she loves inventing, building, and discovering how things work. * Stephanie: Playing soccer, flying a seaplane, or baking cupcakes - whatever Stephanie does, she likes to be in charge. Main Characters 2018 - Present Heartlake City is the home of the fun, quirky, and silly LEGO Friends characters: Emma, Olivia, Stephanie, Andrea, and Mia. They are cool and friendly girls with heart, who help every new friend they meet on their mission to make the world and Heartlake City a nicer place to be. They are all very different. They can be loud, impulsive, goofy, quiet, creative, loving, wild, daring or caring. They sometimes act before they think, but that’s when the real fun happens! And they always find a way to reach their goals: to help those in need. Whatever the situation requires, the five Friends each use their strengths and creativity to save the day. They can act as caregivers or construction workers, pie-bakers to pilots, singers to scientists, artists to animal trainers, and everything in between. Whatever they can imagine. In the LEGO Friends mini-movies and videos, each of the five main characters explore and develop new hobbies, talents and interests. Sometimes they fail, but life doesn’t have to be perfect – it’s about using what you have, being curious, helping and encouraging each other and going all in. * Andrea - the perfectionist performer: Andrea is a natural performer and she WILL become a star! Confident, charismatic, stylish and funny – but above all, a natural-born singer and dancer who works really hard to get every performance just right so she can share the joy with her four best friends. * Emma - fearlessly creative: Emma can't go anywhere without drawing, painting, or photographing all the beautiful things she sees. Passionate about putting her imagination to work, Emma shows just how much joy and fun kids have when they express themselves through art. Emma doesn’t set limits to her own creativity, or anyone else’s! * Mia - the gentle nature lover: Mia is an adventurer who loves animals and being outdoors. Mia loves animals, nature and the great outdoors – especially her horse Bella! But there’s much more to this camping aficionado: she’s also loyal and honest to a fault, which makes her a friend you can truly rely on. * Olivia - passion for science and a big heart: Olivia loves everything that has to do with coding, gadgets, inventions, engineering, and mechanics. Engineering gadgets, writing code, working in her lab – Olivia's endless curiosity and thirst for knowledge mean she can always find the perfect creative solution to any tough situation. Now she’s learning her knowledge and talents can help all of Heartlake City! * Stephanie - the sporty team player: Stephanie is an amazing swimmer and lifeguard. Health, fitness, athletics... if it’s a sport, Stephanie’s probably good at it. She loves her friends as much as she loves swimming or running track, which makes her the perfect coach for her four BFFs – helpful, loyal, and encouraging. Image:LF Changes 2018.jpg|LEGO Friends 2012-2017 (top row) change to LEGO Friends 2018 - present (bottom row). Category:Themes